Don't
by Fairytailnumber1Anime
Summary: My friends Told me ever since i moved to Magnolia a year ago, Don't go near the abandoned house on 131 Lavon Street. The people who have gone in, never come out. What happens to them, Where do they go? But the Question is what will happen to me? Will Lucy find love along the way? Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story for those of you have been waiting! Actually I was trying to think of an idea for a story because I one I originally had I forgot all about it, and this popped in my head so here it is!

Chapter 1:

My friends always told me ever since I moved to magnolia a year ago, to stay away from the abandon house on 131 Lavon Street. Today was Halloween, and me, Levy, Erza, and Juvia was trying out all the haunted houses and parties. Its was fun until the clock hit 1:00 and we finally decided to go home, we dropped Levy off first, then Juvia, and me and Erza was on our way home. But we live on the opposite side of town which means our journey ends here.

" Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Lucy, I'm sure I'll be fine walking home all by myself but I'm worried about you. Guys are real big perverts these days." She said with a worried tone.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. Plus my house is not too far from here, its only 4 blocks down." I said with pure confidence. Of course I didn't want to worry her I mean it just be more on her if she had to walk me home because I was scared.

She sighed " ok fine, but call me if you need me. Ok?" She said looking at me expecting a answer.

" Yeah ok, I got you. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow Erza, Goodnight!" I said waving her off as I continued to go home. The only thing I heard was Erza tell me goodnight until I went further out into the cold night. Each night on my way home I always pass that abandoned house on 131 Lavon Street, it so creepy. I stood there and stared at it like I was expecting it to do something. I sighed, They say every time someone goes in there they never come back out. That what makes me curious as to what happens to theses people. Do they get kidnapped, do they die, do they get raped. What happens to them? My feet started walking towards the house, why am I going towards it, I not ready to die! I know I'm curious but this isn't the answer! I was not standing directly in front of the house with my hand on the door knob. I am totally insane. A sane person wouldn't go up to a deadly house and want to go inside just because their curious! I opened the door, everything looked fine actually it looked better in the inside then it does on the outside. I took slow steps inside, god am I crazy or what? I somehow ended up in the dining room, it actually looks like a ancient palace inside just not lit up. I heard the door slam shut behind me, I turned around to see what happened when I saw a shadow in the doorway. I ran into the kitchen and searched for a place to hide I heard the kitchen door close with full force. I fully and truly scared why must I always be curious, well they did say curiosity killed the cat. 'THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND.' I yelled at myself. I saw the shadow coming closer to me, he stood there just far away from the moonlight so I couldn't see his face or any of his other features. Then he finally spoke.

" So what is a girl like you doing out this late at night, and walking into a house that no-one's ever walked out of?" He asked me something I knew the answer to, but I didn't know house to explain it.

" Uh, curiosity I guess" I said sheeply I wasn't really sure how explain why I'm so stupid but I figured that was a good start. He starts laughing.

" So you would risk dying over curoisity?" I looked at his shadow.

" No, of course not. Who said I was gonna die? " I said trying to play it cool even though I was obviously scared.

" Who said you weren't?" He said he finally had stepped out of the light and I saw that he had a smirk on his face now I was officially scared!

End Of Character

Not bad eh? Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the long wait... I been really busy lately, but im back and ready to write. Enjoy!

Response to reviews:

Axelle.813: I just want to start off by saying thank you! You've reviewed to all of my stories so far! Also, I'm glad you are enjoying!

Juststrolling23: I honestly thought that I wouldn't get anymore reviews for the first chapter, so thank you for reviewing and reading! I hope you continue reading!

AnnaYasashii: Thank you! I will try to update sooner!

Chapter 2:

Lucy's POV

Now I am officially scared! I really thought playing it smart would save me... well they did say curiosity killed the cat... 'THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE JOKING, LUCY!' I yelled at myself.

" What? Cat got your tongue?" I heard a familiar voice say. ' oh right I'm not alone' I suddenly remembered.

" No, just thinking..." I said calmly. I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself, by acting scared and stupid. He looked shocked for minute, but that soon changed when he started smirking at me. ' what now?' I thought.

" Wow, I'm surprised... most girls act all scared and start screaming..." He said. He didn't seem like he was going to kill me, more like he wanted to scare me, or play a fright game.

" Well I'm not like most girls" I said with determination. He walked closer to me put both of his hands on the counter trapping me. I got a better look at him. He much taller than me, he had the most perfect jawline, onyx eyes that you could just lost in, and the thing that surprised me the most was his hair color... IT WAS PINK! SPIKY PINK HAIR!... I wonder if it's soft?...THIS IS NOT THE TIME, LUCY!

" Do I look scary to you?" He asked.

" No..."

End Of Chapter

I know! Short! But I been really busy, so next will be longer, promise! Well at least 1,500 words...

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I wasn't going to write anything at the moment, but so many ideas for this story popped in my head and I was like I got to write this down or I'm going to forget. Lol

I was totally surprised through, with all the good feedback I'm getting on this story! Thank you so much!

Response to reviews:

Axelle.813: Lol! thank you for understanding! Oh, and just incase you was wondering My story ' What happens when a heartbreaker falls in love? ' will be updated soon!

Juststrolling23: lol! I can see how someone could think that Zeref. And yes this chapter should at least tell you what's to happen next

Ko- neko Yokai: I glad you love the story! About the house you get background information of it in this chapter! Oh, and Lucy is going to be in for a wild ride!

LouieTheDragon: Thanks!

Chapter 3

" Do I look scary to you?" He asked

"No" I responded. I really meant it. He didn't look scary, he looked curious, serious... but not scary.

"good" he replied. Then his body erupted in flames, and he disappeared. Where did he go?

2 Weeks Later

School has been keeping me real busy lately, well of course it would I'm a sophomore college student... I was on my way home until I passed the house. Memories started flooding back into my head... it was on the night of Halloween..

Flashback

" What cat got your tongue?" He said

" No, just thinking.." I replied.

" I'm surprised, most girls would get all scared and start screaming" he said

" Well I'm not like most girls" I replied. That's when he trapped me in-between himself and the counter and asked me...

" Do I look scary to you?"

" No"

" Good" After he disappeared in bright flames...

End of Flashback

I sighed as I looked down at my feet... who was he? More like what was he? I mean a human normally doesn't disappear in flames. There had to be more behind that house. Like a story or myth, something. I kept think as I made my way home. So does this mean that I was the first person to make it out of that house alive... I unlocked my door, walked in and took off my shoes. I headed towards my bed and cut on my laptop. I looked up facts about the house.

" 131 Lavon Street, background" I mumbled to myself...

" 400 years ago, a family with the last name Dragneel lived in the house. The family was happy until their neighbors woke up to the sound of screaming. By the time the police got there, they were all dead. Grandeeney Dragneel, Igneel Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel, And Natsu Dragneel were killed that night, July 13, 1617. Till this day the house has been said to be haunted. Anyone who goes into the house has went missing since September 7, 1990." Wow. There's over 50 people missing.

So who was the person I was talking to? I shut my laptop off, and change clothes. I run out the door making sure I locked it, and ran down the street. I wonder if I could talk to him again. ' Man, am I crazy or what? ' I stopped in front of the house and stared at it. Its over 400 years old, I cant believe its still standing. I slowly walk up to the door step. Come on you can do it Lucy! I open the door and walk into the house. Ok so far so good, nothing bad has happened yet. I feel something latch onto my arm, and I scream.

" What are you doing here? " I heard a voice say. I look over a see that pink haired man again.

" Who are you? Zeref, Igneel, or Natsu? " I asked

" Why would you want to know?" He responded

" Because I'm curious! That's why! So which one? " I yelled very quietly

" What if I'm neither?" He asked with a smirk ok his face. I'm going to slapped that smirk right off his face in a minute.

" Then what's your name? And why do you scare and kidnap people in this old cabin?" I asked

" I don't scare and kidnap people, and this is my home" he said looking down at his feet. I sit down on the sofa behind me, and he follows.

" So you are one of those people?" I asked. He looked at me and said " which one do you think I am? " he asked. " I don't know that's why I'm asking!?" Does he not know how to answer a question?!

" Geez, quiet down, you weirdo" he said. I felt a vain pop out of my head. What did you just call me?

" Weirdo? Who are you calling a weirdo?"

" You. But, I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you, Weirdo." He said

" IM NOT A WEIR- wait your Natsu? " I asked calming down very quickly

" Duh..."

" So why did you kidnap all of those people?" I asked

" I told you before, I didn't" he said

" Then what happened to them?" I copying his voice

" Hey, now don't you get smart with me, and I don't know. All I know is they walk into the house like its some game. They see me, don't even say hello." He says as he dramatically throws his hands up in the air. Then he continues " start screaming, bloody murder, and faint. I picked them up, toss out the trash. Got to keep my house clean." He claims. " Then they end up going missing." He finishes.

" So why do you hang around , shouldn't you be dead or something?" I said

" You are so rude! I have you know that the reason I hang around here is because I'm cursed." He states

" Cursed? How?" I ask

He sighs, " such a curious girl."

" Hey!" I yell

" Anyway... it all started...

Flashback

" Natsu Dragneel, you were reported said to be starting trouble again." The ruler of all angels claims.

Natsu sighes " it wasn't all that bad, Gramps. Their over exaggerating! Pft, saying I popsicle didn't start the fight. He always starts it! Natsu said

" But he wasn't the one who destroyed, statues and monuments, was he?" Master Makarov said

" No..." Natsu sheeply replied.

" Exactly! Now, as punishment you will be sent back down to earth until you learn your lesson."

" What! But how long will that be? And what did I even do? "

" When you learn your lesson, you will automatically be sent back to heaven, when you have learned your lesson. I don't care if it takes 100s of years."

" And what lesson is that be?"

" Your selfish! You need to learn to care for others!"

" I do care for others!" Natsu claimed

" Not the way you use to" Makarov said before he sent Natsu off..."

End of Flashback

" That Damn popsicle! " Natsu yelled as he smashed his fist on the table, and shattered it.

" …..."

End of chapter

Man I'm tired! Its like 1:00 at night! Anyway see you later and don't forget to review! And check out my other story! Its called ' What happens when a heartbreaker falls in love?'


	4. Chapter 4

This is just a really short chapter for you guys!

Response to reviews:

Faye( Guest): Thanks! Yea I've never had good writing skills. But! I do have a very creative imagination!

Guest: Yea she's a strong woman!

Axelle.813: well, to be honest I wasn't even expecting it to be the reason why either... but, I thought the idea sounded more like Natsu so... that's how that happened. ( psst, he was going to be a demon, but things changed) lol!

Ko-neko Yokai: Yea! I thought that idea sounded more like Natsu! But yes she will be on one big journey!

Chapter 4:

Lucy's pov

After Natsu shattered the table, I didn't say anything I was completely frozen.

" U-uh who's popsicle?" I asked. He slowly turned his towards me, and looked at me.

" What?" he said. I got down on the floor and started picking up glass from the table he broke. " Popsicle? You know the guy you were mad at?" I said trying to help him remember. I figured he had a poor memory.

" Oh, the stripper" he said. I looked up from the floor and stared at him with a confused look. " Stripper? If you've forgotten I wasn't dead like you, I don't know who the hell your talking about!" I yelled getting furious. He looked at me then waved his hand around and said " don't worry about it, just know he's a stripper." I returned to cleaning up his mess. " fine..."

End of Very Short chapter

I know it's short but I'm working on a new story and ' what happens when a heartbreaker falls in love' so stay tuned for that and I promise next update won't be long!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and I have the next chapter written for" what happens when a heartbreaker falls in love I just haven't had time to type it. Actually the reason I'm not typing it is because I left my journal at home. Anyway onto reviews!

Axelle.813: Yeah it's new and different! I actually am getting tired of the same old plots, we need new ones. I want to read a story that's different and full of adventures! But you know when you write, something different always pops up in your head!

Ko-neko Yokai: Thanks for the wait!

Chapter 5:

Lucy's POV

After we got done cleaning up the mess Natsu made...or should I say, after I got finished cleaning up his mess, we sat there in silence.

" Soooo... what now?" I asked breaking the silence in the room. He swiftly turned his body towards me and looked at me with emotionless eyes.

" I don't know, you're the one who came here." He said coldly. He never looked away from me, if he wanted to get all snappy I can too.

"I came here to see you." I said, he clicked his tongue and turned his head to the side, he then turned his head towards me again.

"What? Does someone have a little crush on me? Was it love at first site?" He snapped. " Where did all of this come from? One minute your happy and talking about some popsicle, and the next your all snappy and cold hearted. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. He stared at me with confusion all over his face, but his eyes looked softer now, Like his personality changed. He turned his head to the side and mumbled a quick " nothing" and then went silent. I stood up from the couch and made my way to the door.

" Where do you think your going?" He said as he turned his head around to face me. " I'm going home." I said. " why?" He asked with interest. " Because I tired, I'm tired of people, I tired of drama, and most of all I'm tired of people who think it's ok to snap at someone when they did nothing and try to make up for it in the end." I said to him, and I think he had an idea of what I meant because he just stared at me like there was nothing wrong. He had no expression on his face at all.

" Fine then, leave..." He said. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. As I was walking down the street Im finally starting to understand why all my friends said " Don't go in that house". But my point of view of it is much different from theirs. I made my way down the street almost at my house when I started hearing whispering. I stopped in my tracks and turned around, but to only find nothing. I started walking towards my house again, but faster. The whispering was getting louder and more clear. It was saying " You're the first, why? " over and over again. I felt something yanked the sleeve of my jacket, with caused me to stopped and freeze. I didn't want to turn around, I was scared but when I did I saw something I thought I would never see in life.

End of Chapter

I know its short but this just seems like the perfect cliffhanger! Anyway expect the next chapter of what happens when a heartbreaker falls in love and a new story today or tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I'm updating this story because I really behind on it... well I'm behind on both, but I'm feeling generous. I don't have any ideas for this story, so bear with me. ( by the way I looked that up because I wasn't sure which " bear/ bare" to use... LOL!)**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Key (Guest): I will continue this story, even though I'm stuck at the moment... I'm glad you love it, you are so much like me when it comes to reading.. LOL!**

 **There were other reviews but, im only responding to last chapter reviews...**

Chapter 6

I didn't want to turn around, I was scared but when I did I saw something I thought I would never see in life. A bunch of people covered in blood was standing behind me. Most around my age, but when I saw them one thing came to mind. These must be all the people that went missing, but what happened to them? They started coming closer, but soon started to fade away as if they were an illusion. " Out of all the people who went in that house with my dear baby brother, you're the first to come out alive... or come out at all for that matter. " I heard a voice say. I quickly turned around, only to face a man with black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in so weird outfit that didn't fit this century.

" Who are you?" I said, even though it sounded like a whisper, I knew he heard it. Ye, im scared very scared. First, Natsu acts like a fool, second, I see a bunch of bloody people that turn out to be illusions, now, I see a weird looking guy who looks like a psycho murder. That's when it hit me, when I first noticed him he said " Out of all the people who went in that house with my dear baby brother, you're the first to come out alive... or come out at all for that matter. " My dear baby brother, didn't the article behind the Dragneels say something about Natsu having a older brother? What was his name? Zae? Zale? Zarfer? Zeref? Yeah it was Zeref!

" Your Natsu's older brother, Zeref, aren't you? I asked. He seemed surprised at first but then his expression went back to dark and bored, mostly plain...

" I'm surprised you know my name, did Natsu mention me?" He asked walking towards me. He was now standing directly in front of me. " No, but I did research on your family, more on the house though. " I said taking a couple of steps away from him. " Interesting... I still don't get how your still alive... Anyone who goes into that houses doesn't come back out alive. " he said with curiosity written all over his face.

" Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He looked at me then turned his head to the side. " Long ago, when me and my family were murdered, we weren't murdered by a person, but a demon. In 1990, He came back around the same time as Natsu. Every person that went missing or should I say died, he was behind it. That's why I'm surprised you're still alive..." He said while he faced me again. " Does Natsu know about this?" I asked.

" I think he has an idea, but not sure what's going on..." He said. So does that mean Natsu is really telling the truth? Well I believed him anyway, but after tonight I'm not sure anymore. When Natsu was weird earlier, was he possessed? Could this demon possess people? " Could he be possessed by this demon?" I asked. He brought his attention to me. " Yeah, why? "

" Well earlier Natsu started acting all cold, then went back to normal. He acted like nothing happened, and then I left." I said. But he never answered me back, he just disappeared in the night air...

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?"

END OF CHAPTER

I know, I know another short chapter... But like I said the ideas are not flowing... Anyway enjoy!


End file.
